


Don't Ask Me How

by plinys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, FemTrope Bingo, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jemma's sexuality is best defined as "a vague shrugging movement" and that's perfectly fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask Me How

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the "coming out" square, but really I /hate/ coming out fics, so I sort of twisted the trope and wrote this crack-ish fic while at work at 2 in the morning, and decided to post it before I sleep and change my mind.

“Why does every one of these movies have to be about coming out?”

There’s a groan from around the room, and somewhere someone is vowing never to allow Skye to be in charge of movie night again.

Even so, one of them still ends up asking the inevitable, “I don’t know, why?”

“I’m just saying, stop me if you haven’t heard this one before,” Skye says, hopping up onto the table and assuming the role of some fictional persona that she’d invented, “my whole life has been incredibly boring and straight, but one day there was this one _girl_ -“

“Or guy,” Fitz interjects for the couch.

“Or guy,” Skye corrects, “that makes me stop and think ‘ _woah maybe I’m not so straight after all,’_ but then I battle with the inevitable conflict of whether my feelings are for all or just for this one person, like they’re some sort of exception to my so-called straightness. Then I have to battle with the perceptions of society, and blah blah blah, with nothing getting resolved in the end because Hollywood is afraid of the word _bisexual._ ”

“Or demisexual,” Fitz interjects again.

“Or pan,” Bobbi throws out.

“Right or,” she searches the group of them by passing ‘straight as a _fucking_ board’ Hunter and ‘queer as a two dollar bill’ Mack, until her eyes settle on where Jemma is sitting.

The other girl meets her eyes for a moment, before briefly shrugging her shoulders.

“Or vague shrugging movements,” Skye says, and she can see hesitance in Jemma’s face, which is why she’s quick to add, “it’s alright not to know everything yet. Even if you are the biggest know it all in the world.”

That gets a smile back onto Jemma’s face, as she mouths the words ‘thank you’ in Skye’s direction.

“Skye’s right,” Fitz agrees, a second later, “it’s not like everyone comes right out of the womb thinking ‘ _aren’t boobs just the greatest_.’”

“Except they literally do,” Skye says, which gets an expected laugh out of the group, and sets Fitz off into his embarrassed stuttering.

“I – I meant sexually not- not like that- blood hell-“

“She knew what you meant,” Jemma insists, “she’s just teasing.”

“I am not,” Skye objects on principal, “was not, whatever.”  

“She was,” Jemma repeats, more definite this time, raising an eyebrow as if she dares Skye to challenge her again.

But rather than rising to the bait Skye looks away quickly, “I get it though, we’ve all been there,” Skye insists, “figuring things out, maybe a bit confused at one point or another.”

“Not me,” Hunter objects, because he’s the worst person in the world, and thankfully somebody tosses a pillow in his direction, if the satisfying thump noise is anything to go by.

“So there’s no rush, you’re life’s not some super clichéd coming out movie. Hopefully not, anyways.”

“If it was though, would you make sure they all extremely attractive people to play us?”

Jemma laughs at that, “oh yes, I’ll get on the phone right now to the casting director and have that all sorted out.”   

“Can there be a scene where I have make out with Angeline Jolie?”

“For fuck’s sake-“

“Could it be a group thing,” Skye asks, voice full of mirth, “because she may not be my number one, but I could totally get in on that.”

“Wait whose you’re number one?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Skye-“

“I’m just saying, you always remember the first actress that made you question your sexuality,” Skye says, before adding the obligatory, “or actor,” before Fitz can even try prompting it again.

There’s general noises of agreement from the group, before Hunter pipes up with “Carrie Fisher as slave Leia.”

Followed by a serious of groans, and Jemma’s very distinct voice rising up this time to say, “oh for goodness sakes, nobody asked you.”

“The correct answer is Mila Kunis, to be clear.”

“You know I never saw the appeal in her,” Mack points out.

“That’s because you’re the gayest thing in the room,” Skye says, “and I mean that as a complete compliment.”

“Harrison Ford,” Fitz adds his input after a moment’s deliberation.

Which gets a laugh out of Bobbi, “apparently Star Wars responsible for a lot of our sexual awakenings.”

“Yeah?”

She nods, “Hunter stole mine, cause he’s an ass.”

“A _hot_ ass.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“You don’t even make sense.”

“What about it, Jemma,” Skye asks quickly, turning the conversation back to the other woman before yet another conversation turns into a Hunter-Bobbi bicker fest, “any secret celebrity crush?”

“Oh well, that would be,” Jemma starts, then stops, color rising up on her cheeks at an alarming rate, “nobody famous really. I’m not a big fan of celebrities, as you know.”

“Of course,” Skye concedes, right as Fitz jumps in to ask, “was it somebody at the academy?”

“No, no, it’s wasn’t anything back then. It’s silly really.”

“Jemma, whoever it is we won’t judge, alright,” Skye insists, “we’re your friends.”

“I’m not worried about you judging,” Jemma admits, “I’m worried about you freaking out.”

“And why would I freak out?”

“Because it’s _you."_


End file.
